


Leery Green

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [7]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Averted Death, M/M, Rescue, Teasing, Who Won The Betting Pool?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2005-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: The team catches them.





	Leery Green

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 10/16/2005, with the author's note:  
> "Because timemonkey said something about after the joy of survival wears off and...well, somehow this happened."
> 
> Added to Ao3 (but backdated): 03/22/2018

Death, as it turns out, is very green. _Very_ green. And kind of hot.

 

Just as Beetle's thoughts are wandering toward _Crap, I didn't think I was_ **_that_ ** _bad. Is it too late to put in for reincarnation?_ he realizes people are talking and they don't sound like either minions of Hell or dead relatives. Or relatives he suspected of being minions of Hell.

 

They sound a lot like teammates.

 

They sound a lot like teammates arguing about betting pools.

 

Betting pools on him and Booster.

 

The leer he sees on Guy's green-auraed face and the smirk outlined by Bea's green flames tell Beetle that he and Booster's one-last-hurrah-before-death kiss was seen and they will not be hearing the end of it any time soon.

 

Turning to face Booster, who just looks relieved at the last minute rescue, Beetle calmly says, "This is all your fault."

 

"How is this my fault?" Booster demands in surprise.

 

"You kissed me!"

 

Booster sputters for a moment before retorting, "You kissed back!"

 

Curse his cunning. Who knew he had it in him? "You...." Beetle fumbles for a moment before ending with, "Drank the last of the coffee!"

 

Booster throws his arms in the air in exasperation. "Oh for the love of—I'll make you breakfast in bed."

 

"You—" Beetle starts, then falters. He thinks that over for a second before asking, "Breakfast in bed?"

 

Booster's leer, Beetle decides, is much nicer than Guy's. And much less green.


End file.
